


Shipped Gold Sanders

by smoonkramer



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoonkramer/pseuds/smoonkramer
Summary: I was listening to the song Shipped Gold Standard by Fall Out Boy and through of Logan singing it to Patton and now there is fluff.





	Shipped Gold Sanders

"Logan can you sing for me again?" Patton asked, propping his head on his hands,

Logan looked up from his bed at Patton. "Not tonight."

"Why?" Patton whined.

Logan look at his open door and back at Patton. "I just don't want to."

Patton got up and closed the door and sat back down. "Virgil and Roman are spending some Patton-ed quality time watching Disney movies in Roman's room."

Logan sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Come on, Lo. Sing for me? Please?" Patton begged, making a puppy dog face.

Logan sighed and looking at Patton. "Fine, you being so adorable worked to your advantage, yet again."

Logan started out in a low voice.

"Sometimes I want to quit this all and become an accountant now,But I'm no good at math and besides the dollar is down. Plant palm trees on Lake Michigan before it gets cold,I gotta feel the wind chill again before I get old"

"Logan," Patton whined. "I can't hear you cause your volume is to low."

Logan frowned at Patton's pun bit started again  a little louder. "I want to scream 'I love you' from the top of my lungs, But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me." 

Logan stopped singing and Patton frowned.

"Can that be all I sing?" Logan requested.

Patton frowned but smirked as he got an idea. "Fine but I request payment for the part of the song you didn't sing."

Logan arched his eyebrow in confusion. "What? You are making no sense. Are you tired, Patton?"

"Yes, but that's not what a meant."

"Well, I think you need to sleep because you are making no sense."

"I want you to kiss me as repayment for not singing the rest of the songs." Patton replied smiling a little bigger."

Logan frowned and looked at his door.

"I locked the door when I shut it. Plus, the other two are in Roman's room, remember?" Patton replied, trying to persuade Logan.

Logan sighed and leaned in and kissed Patton.

When both sides kissed until they had to pull apart because they ran out of breath. 

"Wow!" Patton sighed, trying to catch his breath. "Now you are free of having to finish singing."

Logan let out a sigh of relief because he didn't want the other two to hear him serenading Patton. 

"Can I sleep here tonight, Logan?" Patton asked already getting comfortable in Logan's bed.

Logan laughed a little to himself internally and turned off his light before joining Patton in the bed. The next morning, Virgil and Roman walked into Logan's room and found the two sleeping tangled together under the blankets. Turns out Patton didn't lock the door like he said he did but, the other two sides agreed that them walking in on this would be their little secret.


End file.
